Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to reducing the latency in a wireless communication system.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some cases, a wireless multiple-access communication system may be used for mission critical transmissions. Mission critical transmissions may include, for example, high-reliability moderate latency (HRML) transmissions or high-reliability low latency (HRLL) transmissions. HRML transmissions may include transmissions for which the latency expectation is order of magnitudes higher than a transmission time interval (TTI; e.g., a symbol duration) of the system. Examples of HRML transmissions include health care remote monitoring/treatment applications, or real-time process automation applications. HRLL transmissions may include transmissions for which the latency expectation is comparable to a TTI (e.g., a symbol duration) of the system. Examples of HRLL transmissions include tactile internet applications, closed loop control applications, drone flying applications, or smart grid system protection applications.